1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a device for forwarding non-speech-bound information between a mobile communications network and one or more other communications networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known mobile communications networks are structured in accordance with, for example, the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) Specification. In the framework of the GSM Specification, a so-called Short Message Service (SMS) is provided for, which allows text information with a maximum length of 160 characters to be sent from one subscriber to another subscriber. This text information is transmitted in the form of a data packet. Under the GSM Specification, each data packet comprises an identification code, a receiver address and a message, which contains the text information. The data packets are managed in a service center known as the Short Message Service Center (SMSC). Such management involves, for example, sharing a message directed to a subscriber not currently registered in the mobile communications network until the addressed subscriber registers in the mobile communications network and the message thus becomes deliverable.
However, it is considered disadvantageous that each Short Message Service of this type is limited to one specific mobile communications network structured in accordance with the GSM Specification.
Moreover, the desire exists to exchange short messages with the subscribers of networks that do not comply with the GSM Specification, such as a personal computer that can access an electronic mail box or is itself the medium for an electronic mail box or other service.
Devices for packet switching for this purpose are known in principle from the xe2x80x9cPrinciples and Embodiments of Digital Switchingxe2x80x9d [xe2x80x9cPrinzipien und Ausfxc3xchrungsformen digitaler Vermittlungenxe2x80x9d] by P. R. Gerke in Nachrichtentechnik-Electronik, Berlin 35 (1985) 2, pp. 47-48. Such devices have a plurality of logical interfaces for incoming and outgoing transmission channels, and each incoming transmission channel can be temporarily connected to each outgoing transmission channel.
It is thereby assumed that each packet carries its destination address. When such a packet is switched, its destination address is analyzed, and the packet is conveyed to the addressed subscriber.
Under the GSM Specification, a short message consists of a predeterminable identification code, a receiver address (representing the destination address) and the message. The problem is that the receiver address represents the destination address of the subscriber in the particular network to which the subscriber belongs, but gives no information about which network the short message should be conveyed to. This means that identical receiver addresses for different communications networks may exist parallel to each other, so that the receiver address is unsuitable as an allocation criterion.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a process, and a device for implementing the process, for forwarding non-speech-bound information which allow a data packet to be exchanged between a mobile communications network and at least any one other communications network, whereby the information is conveyed to the relevant communications network independent of the receiver address.
According to the invention, this object is attained by establishing a function of an identification code of a data packet and routing the data packet to a logical transmission channel assigned to the function of the identification code, wherein each logical transmission channel is bound to a specific physical transmission channel.
The invention includes assigning an outgoing non-voice-bound information from the mobile communications network to a logical transmission channel. An identification code is assigned to each logical transmission channel on the mobile communications network side. Since this identification code forms part of the data packet of the message during forwarding, the data packet containing the non-voice-bound information can be assigned to a logical transmission channel with a matching identification code.
Each predeterminable logical transmission channel coming from the mobile communications network is permanently connected to a selected outgoing physical transmission channel to another communications network.
Because one identification code is assigned to each logical transmission channel connected with the mobile communications network and because each logical transmission channel coming from the mobile communications network is permanently connected to an outgoing logical transmission channel in a physical transmission channel to a different communications network, it is possible for every data packet to be forwarded to the correct communications network regardless of its network-specific receiver address.
In addition, a specific functionality or service can be assigned to each identification code, permitting the individualized management of the subscriber-specific use of different services.
Furthermore, one or more logical transmission channel coming from the mobile communications network can be assigned to each outgoing physical transmission channel to a different communications network. An outgoing physical transmission channel to a different communications network can be configured with a plurality of logical transmission channels, which are selectable in time multiplex.
Systematically, the essence of the invention is to convert the GSM-specific space/time multiplex into a plurality of spatially separated communication-network-specific time multiplexes by means of an information-type-selective space multiplex.
Advantageously, a plurality of differentiated short message types representing different services can thus be forwarded via a single other communications network and nonetheless managed in a differentiated fashion.